Grace's deal with Ultron
by XxEpicGupxX
Summary: Grace feels those feelings where she feeling watched by someone in the park and later she finds out that Ultron was watching her and he finds her in her room. Things lead to another and she finally gives in to him.


This is my first time writing Fanfiction and I just want to see how this goes for my first time.

I don't own any characters except for my OC. I hope you enjoy.

 _ **My OC's name is Grace Moncada, she's a former Air Force 2nd Lieutenant recently honorably discharged for sustaining gun shot wounds to her upper right arm and her legs. She has long black hair shaved on the left side, baby blue eyes, about 6'0", her nationality is Puerto Rican American born in Puerto Rico and raised in America. She's about in her mid 20's. Her personality is innocent but don't let that fool you, she has a temper on her.**_

 _ **Contains strong language and sexuality**_

These countless sleepless nights haven't subsided since the night Ultron attacked the Avengers at the party. What was it about Ultron that fucked with her mind? Why couldn't she sleep? Every time she would close her eyes she goes into to an immediate nightmare which was rare for that to happen to her. The night he attacked, Ultron was mostly staring at Grace but she didn't have the common sense to get up from the sofa but once he said "Peace of our time." she immediately went to hide behind something after his minions attacked. Since then she hasn't slept for weeks and it still haunts her.

It was a nice warm evening in New York so Grace decided to take a walk to Central Park just to clear her mind and just have a good time for once. Grace smiled and smelled the fresh air while walking toward the park. Once there, no one was around which was unusual for Central Park usually its bustling with people. She didn't care all she wanted was to have some peace and quiet. She sat by the lake listening to her music. She laid on the ground and closed her eyes, somehow she managed to get an hour sleep with no interruption. She woke up and stretched a bit, she then felt an unusual presence run down her body like someone was watching her every move. She looked around finding nothing in sight. She had her hand on her gun which was in her pocket it had a suppressor on it so it didn't make noise when she shoots it. She always kept a gun with her it was part of being in the military and she never went anywhere without it. Little did she know, there was a tall, muscular looking robot watching her from the other side of the lake. Ultron.

Ultron was just standing there watching her and she didn't know it. He wanted to get closer to her but didn't want to spook her like she already is. Grace felt the presence weighing heavy on her and decided to get up and go. Grace sped walked out of park in a hurry. " _Why am I fucking feeling this way all of sudden? I really hope he isn't here watching me. "_ She thought to herself as she reached the street. Ultron followed and went ahead of her. He knew where she lived and went there while she walked to her apartment. It took her awhile to get there but she was safe. Once in her apartment, she didn't feel that heavy presence she felt when in the park. Ultron was hiding behind the door in her room, Grace felt that presence again and it made her take out her gun. She walked toward her room slowly, once in the doorway, she noticed her window wide open. _" I didn't leave my window open."_ she said. Ultron made his move and held her mouth and her waist making her yelp and scream and drop her gun. _**"No, you didn't leave it open I did."**_ Ultron said softly into her ear. She squirmed and squirmed but couldn't get out his grasp. She kept squirming and screamed but it was muffled by his hand. _**"Quit your screaming and squirming, you're not going anywhere."**_ he said. Grace stopped and obeyed his command, she got tired from all the squirming she was doing. He still held her tight from the waist but took his hand away from her mouth. _"What the hell are you doing here? Let me go please."_ She said _**"I'm not going to let you go and I need your help with something. I know you still have ties to the military and I need you to get some heavy weapons from them. Can you do that for me?"**_ He said softly. _"You're joking? You want me to get weapons for you? There's no way I'm going to do that for you and you can't force me to do that."_ She said somewhat angrily. _**"Well if you're not going to do that for me then I may have to get you to submit to me."**_ He said seductively. _"How the hell are you going to do that?"_ She said.

Ultron still had Grace in his arm and walked over to her bed and threw her on it and immediately getting on top of her, pinning Grace's arms above her head. Grace grunted and tried pushing him away but he was too strong for him. _**"The more you resist the more difficult this will be."**_ Ultron said softly to Grace. She felt very uncomfortable with this robot and what he's about to do to her. _"Please don't do this."_ Grace said innocently. _**"There's no other way to get you to do what I want you to do so deal with it."**_ He said beginning to kiss her neck making her moan softly on contact and then started trailing his free hand down her chest and into her loose shorts. Once in her shorts and panties, he rubbed her clit gently with his pointer finger and with his middle finger he slid it into her pussy. Grace was tight since she was still a virgin and was moaning a lot more than she was before. _"Ultron, stop please not there."_ She said in a half moan and half whimper. He didn't listen to her, he was too busy finger fucking her and listening to her moans. He let her hands go and stopped kissing her neck. She didn't know what to do but just grip the bed in extreme pleasure something she's never felt before. _"Mmmm Ultron!"_ She said moaning softy. _**"Good girl Grace that's what I want to hear."**_ Ultron said as he pleasured her. He took out his finger from her pussy and brought it up to her face. _**"Wow look how wet you are Grace. You're more than ready to be fucked by me. Now lick your wetness off my finger**_." He said putting his finger in her mouth. She licked his finger that was in her pussy and licked his finger clean _ **. "Now be a good girl and take off your clothes."**_ Ultron said seductively in her ear.

She slowly took off her tank top and then she unclasped her bra exposing her perfectly large breasts and just the sight of them made Ultron want to suck on them in which he did and didn't let her finish taking her shorts off. Grace managed to get her shorts and panties off as Ultron was busy sucking on her tits, he felt her take them off. Ultron reached down to his codpiece and removed it placing it beside them. His dick was finally released from the codpiece, it was about 9 1/2in and thick, just enough to pleasure her. He stroked himself a bit before putting his enlarged member in her pussy. At this point, Grace had already submitted to him through her body language but she didn't orally submit she was to busy moaning which Ultron loved every bit of her moans which turned him on even more. Ultron kissed her lips and fingered her pussy before he put his dick inside her. _**"You already know what I'm about to do to you, your body has already submitted to me but I need you to say it. I understand that you're still a virgin so I'll be gentle but once I break through, I'll be more aggressive with that sweet pussy of yours."**_ He said softly to her.

His words to her were like silk and she wanted to say something to him but she couldn't find the words to say. Just when she was about to say something she was blindsided by his cock entering her pussy. He pushed himself inside gently making her cry out in pain and grip the bed since it hurt her. _**"Shhhh I know its okay just bare with me, Grace."**_ Ultron said as he tried to console her. She nod and tried to relax and when Ultron broke through her hymen which made her cry due to the pain. He wiped her tears and let her adjust to his size. _**"I know Grace, I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop?"**_ he said a little concerned. _"Finish what you started, you might as well just make me yours. I want it all just finish the deed."_ She said softly as he started to thrust himself faster and harder. The pain subsided into pleasure and she moaned his name over and over. He was so good that her orgasm came quickly without warning making her moan loud and wrapping her legs around his metallic waist. He smiled at her and flipped her over onto her stomach and fucked her doggy style which gave her more pleasure and another unexpected orgasm ripped through her. Ultron was moaning along with her, it felt so good they both did. _"Ohhh fuck yes mmmm give me all you got, cum for me I want it."_ Ultron already knew this meant that she'll do what he asked her earlier. Ultron's orgasm was building and he kept thrusting hard and seconds later he came inside her pussy moaning as he released. Ultron pulled out when he was done and laid next to her.

Grace felt the love for him building inside her, but why? She just gave her virginity to him, most people stay with person that gave their virginity to and most people just walk away afterwards and forget them. Ultron stayed instead of leaving he didn't want to leave her alone he wanted to be around her. Grace got out of bed struggling to walk on her own but managed to get to the bathroom. _**"Where are you going, Grace."**_ Ultron said as he got out of bed and followed her to the bathroom. _"Relax and go back on the bed, I'm just going to the bathroom to take a shower."_ She replied and Ultron obeyed her command which is something that he would never do but he let it slide since she's his lover. _"I'll be out in a couple minutes."_ She smiled and went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. While Grace was in the shower, Ultron looked around her room, picked up her gun and placed it on the table next to her bed. He saw some pictures of Grace and her family and he looked at them for awhile before laying back down on the bed.

A couple minutes later, Grace got out of the shower then blow dried her hair and wrapped the towel around her. Ultron heard the bathroom door open and sat up on the bed waiting for her to come out. She walked out of the bathroom and went over to Ultron on the bed. She climbed up on the bed and sat on his lap. _"Whatcha thinking 'bout, Ultron"_ She softly said to him. _**"You and how sexy you are sitting on my lap like this. Makes me want to fuck you again."**_ He replied softly to her. _"Mmm well I would like that but maybe if you fuck me again I'll agree to get you those weapons that you need."_ She said seductively as she reached down for his already erect penis and started to stroke it softly. Ultron moaned softly as she stroked him. He removed the towel that was wrapped around her and threw it to the side. Grace straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ultron smiled at her and ran his hands along her body, exploring every part of her including her breasts. _**"The female anatomy is fascinating, your skin is so soft and squishy. Your breasts are really hard not to look at, they captivate me. I just can't stay away from you, I hope you don't mind Grace."**_ Ultron said to her. _"I don't mind at all Ultron, that's basically what love is. I'm yours now and you can love on me all you want and you can make love to me whenever you like I really don't mind."_ She said softly to him. He leaned in and kissed her lips, she kissed back and soon the kiss became a full on make out session and one of Grace's hands trailed down his metallic torso and to his dick that was rubbing against her clit. She stroked it making him moan in the kiss then she lowered herself on his cock, both moaning on contact. Grace started to ride him slowly, breaking the kiss and putting her head on his shoulder. Grace rode him harder and she moaned loud as she came unexpectedly. Ultron couldn't bare to watch her ride him, he didn't want her doing all the work he wanted to do it. He stood up with her still on his dick and went over to the wall and fucked her hard against the wall. He thrusted harder and they both moaned loudly. Ultron repositioned them on the bed again, he laid her on her back and held her legs apart for more pleasure. So much intense pleasure filled the room as he fucked her roughly. He stopped and made her suck his cock. She grabbed it and started to suck it hard and fast and stroking it hard as she sucked. He grabbed her head and thrusted into her mouth, making his cock reach the back of her throat. He kept thrusting as he felt his climax rise within him. _**"G..Grace I'm about to cum keep it going."**_ Grace stroked him harder making him moan and buck his hips. _"Release it Ultron I want it all."_ Grace said as Ultron pulled out of her mouth and back into her pussy fucking her harder and moaning loud as he released his seed inside her.

He laid on top of her not putting all his weight on her. They both kissed each other and laid on the bed while she caught her breath. Ultron pulled out of her and put his dick away. Grace put the blanket around herself exhausted from making love to Ultron, they cuddled together on the bed smiling at each other. _**"How do you feel now, Grace?"**_ Ultron said softly. _"I feel great. All the years of the stress I've had is now completely gone but now my pussy is very sore and it feels destroyed by you of course and I'm willing to fuck you over and over again. Ohh and I haven't forgotten about your offer and I'm willing to help you get those weapons that you need and someone stealthy as I am is hard to come by and you picked the right woman for the job."_ She said kissing the corner of his mouth. _**"Thanks Grace, we'll have so much fun together and much more to come. How stealthy are you anyway?"**_ Ultron asked. _"Well lets just say that I can slip through any type of Security barricade without being seen and getting stuff like weapons or money without complication and I have invisibility which also helps and almost everything that I touch like weapons and stuff like that goes invisible like me. Best part about it, is that I can fly like you but faster like the Lockheed YF-12 which goes about Mach 3.35 but I can also fly at your speed so you don't feel intimidated by me but I'd still have to use my pistol and to add to that I'm going get an assault rifle, a submachine gun and shotgun so I'm not just using the pistol."_ She replied in a sweet seductive tone. _**"Impressive, I like this already and I like your style too. We make a great team I know it for a fact and whenever your ready we can get this thing done but lets wait a few days to do it."**_ Grace nodded and got up to put on some clothes and went back to bed cuddling into his arms again and fell asleep soon after she got back into bed.


End file.
